1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a game in which a character is combined with another character to be converted to a new character. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a character that satisfies a predetermined condition is formed into a seed, and then a new character is generated by combining seeds.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which an upper limitation value of level of a game card is increased (evolved) by combining game cards (game media) of the same kind.
However, conventionally, a user cannot convert a character or the like if the user does not have a character or the like to combine with. Thus, when a character or the like that is necessary for conversion is difficult to obtain, a burden for players is heavy. Further, conventionally, there is a room for improvement in activating communication between players.